Su Destino
by La LLama
Summary: He decidido acoplar una última aventura, al final, que la protagoniza Vivi. ¿Qué haran él y sus amigos antes este inesperado asunto?
1. El Cazador

Ejem ... Bueno va... ..'

Primero: FF9 no me pertenece, desgraciadamente. snif

Segundo: Esto empieza al final del juego (omitan eso de que Vivi tuvo hijos)

Tercero: Disfruten de este fanfiction .

**"Su Destino"**

**--Prólogo--**

En una mera taberna, dentro de la esbelta Alexandría,

entre risas y de mas comentarios omitidos,

música de bar acompañada por el piano,

empieza a tejerse entre palabras lo que podría llamarse conversación,

y con mueca torcida se recuerdan las huellas del pasado.

Mil y una palabras solo para decir lo otro.

Historias de heroes contados por ellos mismos,

arrancando cada sensación del cuerpo.

Como si solo nos quedasen aquellos momentos,

en los que un simple encuentro puede cambiar hasta la más mínima diferencia.

**--Primer Capítulo-- **

**"El Cazador"**

Y decía así -Taberna de Tántalus- Dependienta: Ruby.

- ¿Y bien? - Arrojando rudamente su jarra de cerveza, el rubio mostró su más pintoresca sonrisa. - Ahora ya que hemos cumplido nuestra 'noble' misión, deberíamos hablar sobre qué vamos a hacer. - Y mostrando amplia expresión de felicidad, recalcando el 'vamos', se acomodó como pudo en la incómoda silla de madera barnizada, balanceándose alante y atrás con gracia.

- ¿Cómo que... 'vamos', Zidane? - Gruñó Amarant, y también hizo que se escucharan las dos últimas palabras con cierto desprecio. Miró directamente al joven ladrón, apartando su melena pelirroja.

Siempre discuten, siempre pelean. No capaz de remediarse aquellas riñas, era algo ya común.

- Venga, ¿no me digas que sigues enfadado? - Pregunta que no sonó como para cuestionarlo, Zidane paró su silla dejando escapar una risa burlona.

Simplemente, no apeteció a contestarle. Un pequeño silencio para despues hacerlo desaparecer.

- ¡No vallan a empezar! - Aulló con voz aguda la pequeña Eiko, sentada en la barra con limonada en mano a medio vaciar.

- Si quiere pelea la tendrá, nunca me ganará. - Y el rubio se levantó de su asiento, calentándose como si fuese a pelear, riendo, irresponsable.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para que pierdas, mono de feria... - Siseó molesto Su oponente, alejando su cuerpo de la pared en la que unos instantes quedaba recargado, y con rápido movimiento se ajustó su manopla rúnica en aquel fuerte puño derecho.

- ¡Os he dicho que paren! - Volvió a gritar la chiquilla, con más aire en sus pulmones. El cristal de su vaso peligró en romperse contra la tabla, la bebida casi se salvó. Pero ignorada fue de nuevo por parte de ambos cacos.

- ...Menudos orgullosos... - Sobresalía la voz ronca de Freija, dándo un último trago a su bebida helada, junto a Eiko, y girándose en el taburete donde reposaba cerca de la barra les miró a ambos por encima del hombro. - Hombres tenían que ser. - Y verdad que era.

- Pues yo... - Dijo otra voz femenina que intentaba enfriar la pelea - ... Solo me queda una misión pendiente. Debo aceptar mi deber de reina y llevar los asuntos de Alexandría.

Garnet reposaba encantadora, mirando a los buscones, quiso soltar risa nerviosa por su garganta, pero mejor se la guardaba tras su mano. Abrió sus ojos para ver reacciones.

- ¡Oh! Eso esta bien, Daga. - Corrió en decir Zidane, sentandose a su lado e ignorando al que estaba retando. - Al menos alguien que me escuchó antes. Eres un cielo, pastelito mío, caramelito... - Y mas piropos fue soltando, cambiándolos poco a poco en susurros inaudible para todos, menos para 'ella'.

- No te acerques a la princesa, ladrón infame. - Apunto de sacar su espada estaba el caballero Steiner, ya cansado de decir siempre las mismas palabras para el chico. No quería aceptar que su bien amada reina seguía enamorada de ese...

- Steiner... - Daga movía de un lado a otro su cabeza, resignada. También trataba de recobrar compostura y no perderse en lo que Zidane le decía al oido.

Se escucharon mas risitas, felices, nersiosas, vergonzosas después de todo.

- Umm... yo ahora que tengo una familia aprovecharé que soy joven y viviré como una niña normal. - Aunció la joven invocadora, ahora feliz y más calmada, continuando lo que su rival, Garnet, empezó. - Algo aburrido, pero una cosa que nunca llegué a hacer. -

- ...Puf... - Amarant renunció a la battala con el genoma enamorado, y volvió a su pared. Y tras largo silencio que hizo, siguió. - Pues yo volveré a mi trabajo de asesino, a ver si gano dinero y me divierto un poco... - Sin interés soltó como si aquello fuese algo vulgar.

Escondió su arma, y lentamente se cruzo de brazos.

- Me encargaré de que eso no ocurra aquí en Alexandría, porque yo, el leal servidor de la reina, estaré aquí para detenerte. - Le contestó serio el hombre vestido con armadura. Solo se escuchó otro último sonido de la boca de Amarant que llegava a decir 'patético' como mínimo. Frunció el ceño, y esperaba que algún día cobrase venganza justa.

- Yo volveré a mi amada Burmecia... junto a él... Flatley. - Con voz risueña susurró la guerrera dragontina, deslizando sus dedos por el mango de su lanza, pelo de dragón.

Amor, bello y dulce, cálido y tortuoso.

- Jeje, y yo me quedaré aquí junto a mi querida reina. - Rodeando con un brazo a Daga, Zidane le mostró a Freija que también él había ganado a una persona amada.

Se sentía bien, después de todo... se había llevado el mejor premio de todos. Afortunado y suertudo, con expresión felina y ojos brillantes color cielo despejado.

- ...Bastardo. - Pero Steiner no hizo nada, solo le dijo entre dientes aquel insulto, a lo que Amarant también apoyó.

Aunque también el sentía aquello, porque en su lucha contra el mal había llegado a amar a una persona que detestaba. Beatrix, su hermosa guerrera, aunque algo... violenta para ser una dulce dama.

- ¡Wah! - Se escuchó con fuerza, seguido de cuviertos cayendo sobre los platos limpios y blancos de una mesa justo a su lado. - Quina ahora trabajará en el castillo, ñam, prometo hacer los mejores platos, ñam. - Decía eufórica la Qu, mirando hacia ellos. - Platos que aprendí viajando con Zidane, ñam.

Risa nerviosa, esta vez general. Quién podría imaginarse lo que sería capaz de hacer para que se indigesten al primer bocado. Pero al menos, no morirían.

Y luego, más silencio entre ellos. Aprovechando esta su oportunidad, nombraron a alguien que no estaba presente., cierto miedo al principio, perdiendo la alegría del momento.

- ... ¿Y Vivi? - Se escuchó una voz, no importó quién fue.

No supieron que contestar. Algunos miraban a otro lado, derecha, abajo, unos seguían bebiendo y comido, sintiendo que se atoraban en sus gargantas.

- No está aquí ahora... - Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos la menor de las chicas.

Incluso una persona con tan poco tacto como Eiko caía bajo al recordar al pequeño. Un leve suspiro en el aire.

- Si, lo sé, me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta. - Respondió raudo el rubio.

Si, aguantaba sin pararse aquel prototipo, por lo menos, esa minimalia le mantenía pegado a su vida.

- Pero se supone que debería decirlo él, mejor esperamos hasta que vuelva. - Soltó Daga comprensiva. Todos afirmaban.

¿Por qué hablar de lo malo? No quería deprimirse, eso era lo que pensaban, automáticamente.

- Pero quiero hablar ahora que no está delante... Piensen... Él está solo, los demás magos negros se han parado y no sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda a él... - Habló en tono bajo, liberando a Daga, poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa de madera. Zidane había dicho justo lo que en sus mentes rondaba.

La insonoridad de aquella sala de nuevo por la falta de palabras. Aquello era algo que no querían hablar, incomodaba. Ellos habían conseguido lo que querían, lo que sus corazones deseaban, lo que un alma necesita para ser feliz en su plazo de vida. Todos escepto el pequeño mago negro, que parecía haber sido condenado hasta su muerte cercana, porque desde que le conocieron siempre le estaba atormentando un mal de mala suerte que cerraba sus labios para que no pudiesen reir.

Preocupación era la palabra, y, aunque su dulce amigo se guardase el dolor en sus pensamientos y en su silencio, siempre notaban aquello, que algo no iba bien. Su voz era profunda, tímida, asustadiza, triste, son todo lo que él podría reflejar.

Temblaba temiando perder la vida, pero eso no lo entendían, desesperados. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le temía tanto a la muerte? Su vida era demasiado corta como para que se terminase antes de tiempo. Incluso puede que, contemplando el curso de su tiempo malgastado, le aterrorice el día de su hora final, que puede llegar de improvisto.

Cruel había sido su destino.

Y ellos solo podían permanecer a su lado.

Esperar hasta su muerte. Les costó admitirlo, eso si, pero era la verdad.

- Don Vivi no está solo, ¡pardiez! Nosotros, como sus amigos, estamos para animarle. Deja de hablar como si fuese un caso perdido. Con estos ánimos le... haremos más daño. -

- Pero no podemos ofrecerle todo, siempre sentirá que le falta algo... -

- ... La vida es así, que se valla acostumbrando ese crío... -

- Amarant, no es una conversación en la que se puedan soltar esos comentarios. - Zidane, molesto, replicó.

Y de nuevo aquel mutis. Nadie sentía su conciencia tranquila.

Despues de todo, Vivi había estados junto a ellos desde el principio, por una simple casualidad que le condenó a vivir y sentir todo aquello. Sin él la cosa habría sido tan distinta...

Socorriéndoles con su magia, tan poderosa, que los sacaba de muchos problemas, entregando algo que debería de ser valioso para ayudarnos...

...Su vida.

Supo de dónde había venido, su oscuro origen. Todo sufrimiento que intentaba aguantar sin derramar lágrimas.

Y después de todo lo que vivió, la gente seguía odiandole, sin siquiera reconocer quién era en realidad.

Un héroe.

Labios que se curvan a medio sonreir.

Al fondo, se escuchó un sonido, el quejido de una puerta que se abría. Todos los del bar no pudieron resistir mirar al nuevo, y una vez hecho eso cayeron en un hechizo hipnótico que les exigía incoscientemente seguir mirándole. Un hombre, robusto, intimidante. No más de cuarenta ni menos de treinta. Vestía casi de negro completamente, menos algunas prendas en unos verdes y marrones tan oscuros como la noche. Mantenía medio rostro oculto tras su pelo negro, cortado a lo que parecían trasquilones, y manteniendo una mano apretando la empuñadura de su mandoble, se acercó hasta el centro del salón. Sus pasos no dudaron, pisando fuertemente las viejas valdosas de madera gastada. Su capa se arrastraba, hacía que ese leve sonido se escuchase en la penumbra, igual que tintinéos, posiblemente armadura. Su mirada parecía buscar algo en concreto en los rostros de clientes, calmada, lentamente.

Desprendiendo una ahura de mala muerte.

Tenebrosa.

El comandante Pluto se puso bien alerta, sabía la identidad de aquel sujeto. Y alguien más, que no tardó en levantar su rostro y reir sin gana.

- Qué de tiempo... sin vernos... Cazador. - Dejando la pared, se aproximó dos pasos, únicamente.

Se había odido hablar de cierto individuo sin piedad, que aceptaba gustoso todo lo que estaba unido a la matanza. Dejaba un rastro de sangre, y descuartizaba familias enteras solo para comprobar que no era un sueño.

Este hombre era buscado mundialmente, odiado y temidos por los guardias defensores, y también por la competencia que buscaban sus pequeñas migajas en trabajos que él no había aceptado, por suerte.

- Mi viejo amigo Amarant, que sorpresa encontrarte por estos sitios. Creía que te gustaba la vida nocturna de Treno. - Pasó la atención de sus ojos al grupo. - ... y veo que... vas acompañado... precisamente os buscaba a vosotros... -

Quería aparentar un poco más serio, pero una locura criminal recorría su sucia sangre.

- ¿Nos... conocemos? - Dijo con desconfianza el genoma, no contento, mandándole una mirada aguda.

- No... en verdad... no me interesa ninguno de ustedes... simplemente... - Quitó el pelo de su rostro, lanzado la mirada más cínica que pudiesen recordar. - Sois una de las pistas que estoy siguiendo... simples peones en mi juego. - Y rió débilmente aquel maniático.

- ¿Otro trabajo? - Amarant no parecía muy entusiasmado, y se notó en el tono que usó al hablar.

- Si... pero muy bien pagado, hablamos de una suma bastante grande. - Le miró solo a él y habló más claro, pero a la vez, mas bajo. - Como de millones...

Todos parecían impresionados por el precio. Nunca lo habrían imaginado, hasta Amarant dejó ese lado suyo y prestó más atención al asunto. Guardaban silencio disimuladamente.

- Mi presa es valiosa y fácil, no te imaginas cuánto. - Sin pedir permiso, robó una de las sillas, sentándose sin modales en ella, cerca del grupo para que ningún otro cotilla metiese las narices. - Sólo os preguntaré si sabéis dónde está, porque mi nuevo jefe me habló un poco sobre vosotros... decidme... ¿Conocéis a algún mago negro?

Quina parecía haberse atragantado con su comida, y los demás quedaron algo perdidos por la impresión que creo aquella pregunta. ¿Era miedo lo que reflejaban sus ojos?

- Busco a uno de esos muñecos, me lo describió un poco... dijo que era más pequeño y muy ingenuo. Pan comido. - Y como para acompañar sus palabras, sacó su espada, limpia, afilada cual metal brillante, la contempló. - ... Je... es tan fácil este dinero... ni siquiera mancharé mi hermosa arma, pues esos golems no sangran... ¿Ves cómo me lo monto, Amarant? Yo tengo clase. -

Nadie parecía volver del shock temporal, cuando siguió hablando.

- Tengo instrucciones claras... no importa cómo, solo he de matarle, pero el jefe quiere estar delante para verlo. Creo que está tan loco como yo. - Sus risas eran cada vez más sonoras, lunáticas. - Y me ha asegurado esa descomunal suma, solo por quitarle de en medio a un niño, ¿os lo podéis creer? - Quiso seguir hablando sin pensar.

- No lo hemos visto. - La voz sonó potente de Zidane, levantándose bruscamente. No le gustó nada... aquel monstruo. - Asi que deje de molestarnos. - No iba a consentir el seguir escuchando las paparruchas que ese enfermo pensaba. Y hablaba por todos.

- Bueno, bueno, menudo genio. - Burlándose, contestó Cazador. - Si no quieren, no miren... Amarant...

- ... Ese trabajo es mío. - Arrastró la silla al levantarse. - Asi que ni se te ocurra interponerte, que te conozco bastante... -

Y así fue. Les dejó, asi como se dice 'con la palabra en la boca'. En ascuas.

Dirigiéndose a aquella puerta por la que antes pasó, tomar el pomo y salir para seguir aquella busqueda...

Pero cuando sólo un metro quedaba, alguien abrió la puerta por él, desde el exterior, casi sin fuerzas.

Un mal presentimiento al no escucharse nada.

**--Fin de la primera parte--**


	2. Mi Presa

**_"Su Destino"_**

_**--Segundo Capítulo--**_

_**"Mi presa"**_

... Totalmente... Se abrío la puerta, con empuje. Y con delicadeza cerrada, para no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando apartó su vista, observó que frente a frente estaba con un nuevo, extraño y desconocido sujeto.

Y con tan solo ver sus ojos, supo que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, si fuere esta anticipación, clara evidencia, debe serla.. ¿Era una premonición futura? Puede que sea o no, pero sólo tal vez aquel instante haya sido mera ilusión, confusa y desconcertante de su mente.

- Di...disculpe... - Tartamudeó con debilidad, y trató de no mostrar su miedo, debida a su timidez al hablar con las personas que nunca había visto en vida pasada. Se hizo a un lado, dejándole paso de forma cortés.

Se había notado... frágil, supo que su voz se había quebrado al hablar, pero ya es costumbre, nada nuevo.

- ... ¿Vivi Ornitier? - Ofreció Cazador. Ni siquiera se movió desde el momento en el que posó sobre él sus ojos. ¿Sería tal vez y sólo tal vez?

No supo contestar. ¿Cómo supo de su nombre? Más al fondo, se escucharon sonidos de sorpresa. El grupo ya vieron que llegaban tarde. Ni siquiera pudieron impedir que inocentemente, contestase...

- ...S..si... - No muy seguro, le respondió. Intentó aumentar la intensidad de su voz para que se escuchase. - M..me llamo Vivi... ¿desea algo de mí? -

El asesino... rió, totalmente gratificado y mostrando cierta lástima por la pobre criatura, no sabía lo que le esperaba a continuación.

- Tan fácil... - Fue dejando ver su gran arma, peligrosa, llena de muerte, y con su otra mano rebuscó algo en su bolsillo.

El pequeño mago negro no tardó en temblar, ¿iba a hacerle daño con aquella espada tan rara y asombrosa? Quién supo. Alguién gritó en la sala haciendo eco por todo el establecimiento debido al silencio que había permanecido durante ese tiempo, y ante el alarido todos quedaron bien alerta...

- ¡¡Vivi!! ¡¡Cuidado!! ¡¡¡Aléjate de él!!! - Era la voz de Zidane, quien en intento desesperado desenvainó sus dagas lo más rápido que pudo, ya que estaban a mano desde el primer momento en el que aquel hombre se le acercó para hablar.

Pero no reaccionaba, y menos ahora que había oido tales advertencias tan desesperadas y temerosas. Si Zidane estaba tan alterado... ¿quería decir que aquel sujeto podía acabar e iba a acabar con él? Retrocedió unos pasos, sin dejar de ver con ojos temerosos a aquel hombre. Su pregunta parecía ser cierta, sólo bastaba con ver el arma alzarse en el aire.

Un sablazo retumbó en la taberna, había roto un metro de suelo, aunque por fortuna no había dañado al mago negro.

Los movimientos siguientes fueron rápidos y casi al mismo tiempo. Sonaron sillas caer al suelo y algún que otro vaso de cristal que había muerto contra el suelo. Vivi abrió la puerta con dificultad dejando atrás al hombre que intentaba desincrustar su mandoble del suelo. Gritos de clientes aterrados que se alejaban. El grupo principal sacó su repertorio de armas.

- ¡A por él! - Gritó de nuevo Zidane haciendo de portavoz del grupo, liderando el siguiente combate en su mente. Debía de pensar rápido y asegurándose de que nadie resultase herido. Aquel hombre era peligroso, era cierto.

Tenía que admitir que este adversario era fuerte y astuto, no era como los monstruos a los que se había enfrentado anteriormente. Debían de andarse con cuidado esta vez, aunque si habían salvado a Gaia de su destrucción, también conseguirían acabar con aquel Cazador.

Si, era cierto este punto también, ellos eran fuertes, no tenían de qué preocuparse, seguramente aquel atentado no duraría mucho tiempo.

¿Se estaba confiando demasiado? Puede que eso fuese lo que sintieron, más por ahora lucharían para ver cuál será el resultado final. ¿Habrá alguna sorpresa esta vez? ¿En esta batalla? ¿Justo ahora con este adversario?

Más, fuera del local, Vivi ya había conseguido atravesar el callejón de piedra. Aquél Cazador, ¿quién era? Podía haberse enfrentado a él ultilizando magia negra, pero no lo hizo, porque sintió que algo malo iba a pasar. Y, anticipando hechos nuevamente, pronto descubriría el por qué de ese sexto sentido. Por lo pronto ya estaba en la plaza central, rodeado de desconocidos, y al fin, a salvo. Sólo fueron segundos de tensión los que vivió allí adentro, y a lo mejor sus amigos ya habían solucionado el problema. Suspiró.

Fue entonces cuando pensó: menos mal, no conocía nada sobre ese hombre, no sé si con mi magia hubiera podido derrotarle. Ha sido mejor ser prudente esta vez.

Pronto una explosión le despertó. Provenía de el pequeño teatro-bar. Todo el mundo fijó su atención a ese lugar. Dentro de la nube de polvo marrón, todo era silencio. Algunos escombros se dejaron caer por todo el camino, creando una estela de trozos de aquel lugar en el que hace unos segundos había entrado.

El pequeño mago negro negó varias veces sujetandose su sombrero, no podía creerlo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Y sus amigos?

Sin dudarlo, echó a correr de nuevo hacía ese lugar, pero a medio camino se detuvo. Alguien salía de detras de aquella neblina que poco a poco se disipaba.

- ¿... Zi..dane? ... ¿Daga...? ... ¿Alguien?

- ...Ornitier... eres mío. - Era el Cazador quien se le acercaba, y no parecía nada preocupado, ni disgustado por el hecho de que sus ropajes estuviesen lleno de polvo, ni siquiera alerta por si alguien le atacaba por detrás... pues... ¿quién lo iba a hacer? ¿Los demás... habían muerto... en aquella explosión?

Vivi dió un paso atrás, poniendo un brazo delante suya como protección, un acto involuntario que no pudo controlar por culpa del miedo.

- ... ¿...Qué...qué le has... hecho a mis... amigos...? - Tartamudeó. No podía creer que aun tuviese valor para hablar con ese sujeto, sus manos le temblaban. Pero esa pregunta estaba en su mente, digamos que cuando habló no era su mente la que hablaba, sino su corazón.

Más el rufián rió tras las breves palabras.

- ¿Amigos? Ningún mago negro sabe lo que es un amigo, son sólo unos monstruos sin alma. Como tú. -

Aquello le había dolido, y aunque así fuese, no se movió ni un palmo, siguió enfrentado con la mirada al hombre. En su mente mantenía fija una cosa: él tenía amigos, por lo que aquel hombre no tenía razón. Cazador metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando un objeto de cuya forma no fue nadie capaz de distinguir y lo lanzó, callendo cerca de Vivi y, al tocar la superficie, explosionó con tal magnitud que hizo al chico perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

- Me temo comunicarte, pequeño... - Empezó ha hablar calmadamente el Cazador. - ...que esta será tu tumba.

Y sin más palabra, fue directo hacia Vivi, dispuesto a acabar con su vida de un certero golpe.

Pero por suerte, un reflejo salvó la vida del mago y, como pudo, lanzó un ataque de magia negra, un débil piro que consiguió que aquel Cazador fallase. A consecuencia del atrevimiento, el hombre se enfureció, no iba a permitir que ese ataque de tan poco nivel le hiciese quedar mal. Empuñó el mandoble tan fuerte como sus poderosas manos le permitian, y sin dejarle a Vivi prepararse para su siguiente contraataque, se lanzó de nuevo para matarle.

_**--Fin de la segunda parte--**_


End file.
